


Making It Work

by cazmalfoy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Multi, Not-So-Secret Infidelity, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they could find a way to make it work between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is RPS - Real Person Slash. I do not know John Barrowman, Scott Gill or Gareth David-Lloyd. No profit is being made from this story, and no offence is intended.
> 
> This was simply written for entertainment purposes.

He curled his legs up under him, looking down at the coffee table in front of him. The mobile phone was sitting there, staring up at him, begging him to use it to contact one specific person.  
  
Uncharacteristically, John had slept in that morning. He had only woken with a start when Sean had leant on doorbell to rouse the singer/actor. In his haste to leave the house and make it to his appointment, John had left his mobile phone sitting on the coffee table. He had been gone for an hour before John had frantically called using Sean’s phone, thinking he had lost his phone.  
  
Acting without thinking, Scott reached out and picked up the mobile. His hands were acting of his own accord as he opened up a text message and quickly typed out, Can you come over? I need to see you. J x.  
  
As the message transmitted from John’s phone to the recipient’s, Scott wondered if he was doing the right thing. He had known about John’s affair with Gareth for a long time – was it even an affair if the spouse knew about the other partner? – And he had long since accepted that he couldn’t have John’s heart all to himself.  
  
John was an incredibly warm and loving person. There was so much of him that Scott knew he was in no danger of losing any form of affection from John.  
  
The phone beeped loudly, vibrating against the wood noisily. Scott hesitated for a second; he had never violated John’s privacy – his phone was personal property. But his fingers acted of their own accord and he opened the message.  
  
Give me an hour. G x  
  
~  
  
Gareth thought it was a little strange that John had sent him a message, asking to see him in the middle of the day – especially when Gareth knew that John was working. But nevertheless, he showered and dressed before making his way across Cardiff to his lover’s house.  
  
When the door opened and Gareth saw Scott standing on the other side, the Welshman immediately began to wonder if he was being set up.  
  
“Scott!” he exclaimed in surprise, unsure of how to act around his lover’s partner. They hadn’t really been alone since Scott had given John the green light to begin a relationship with his co-star.   
  
“Hi, sorry,” he apologised, suddenly feeling like he was somewhere he shouldn’t be. “I… I mean…” He closed his eyes, cursing himself; he rarely got nervous these days, yet here he was babbling like a small child. “Is John here?” he eventually asked, figuring that he was best getting straight to the point.  
  
Scott shook his head, stepping to the side and ushering Gareth inside. Even the dogs were used to Gareth’s presence, jumping up and down happily, yapping at the young man until he crouched down and petted their heads, murmuring nonsense words as he did. Only Harris hung back, unsure of the stranger, until he decided that since his brothers liked the stranger, he must be okay and joined in.  
  
“He’s working,” Scott finally answered, feeling an unusual swell of affection inside of him as he watched Gareth interact with his and John’s ‘children’.  
  
“But he…” Gareth’s forehead creased in confusion as he got to his feet, despite the dogs’ whines of protest as their playmate disappeared. “He sent me a message.”  
  
Scott smiled, albeit a little bashfully, “That was me,” he confessed, waving his hand a little.  
  
As Gareth’s confusion deepened, Scott found a thought flitting through his head, remarking on how adorable Gareth looked when he was confused. That thought, along with the ones that had been running through the architect’s mind for months, helped cement his decision to take their unusual relationship further.  
  
“Do you want a drink?” Scott asked, pushing aside Gareth’s obvious questions for the moment.  
  
Gareth blinked in surprise, staring at Scott in shock. He mutely nodded his head and automatically followed the older man into the kitchen. As Scott flicked the kettle on, Gareth moved across to the kitchen, reaching into the cupboard to pull out two cups.  
  
He watched silently as Scott placed two teabags in the cups and waiting for the water to boil. “Scott…” Gareth began softly before stopping; he didn’t even know what to say at the bizarre turn of events. All sorts of things were running through Gareth’s mind; he could almost hear Scott telling him that he didn’t want Gareth anywhere near his partner.  
  
Scott remained silent, handing him the cup of tea, his fingers lightly running over the back of Gareth’s hand. The Welshman gasped in surprise at the sparks of electricity that flew at even the small amount of contact and it took almost all of Gareth’s effort to not drop the cup of steaming liquid.  
  
“John’s not the only one who thinks you’re incredibly attractive, Gareth,” Scott whispered, running his thumb over the hollow of the young actor’s neck.  
  
~  
  
It was almost seven when John returned home, cold and bitter. It hadn’t been a good day; it had started off shit and got progressively worse since then. After getting up late and forgetting his phone, the car had broken down unexpectedly just after they’d got away from the typical morning rush hour traffic.  
  
All John had wanted to do was curl up on the couch with Scott and the dogs, watching trashy television then go to bed.  
  
What he found in their living room was something completely unexpected – though not unwelcomed at all.  
  
Scott and Gareth were sitting on the couch, awfully close to each other and murmuring quietly to each other. Scott’s hand was resting on Gareth’s leg, idly running his fingers over the denim-clad thigh.  
  
“If I’m dreaming, please, neither of you wake me up,” he begged, unable to remain silent any longer.  
  
Scott and Gareth both jumped in surprise and John raised an eyebrow; he was regularly told that he couldn’t do anything quietly. They must have been so wrapped up in each other that all other surrounding noises just turned into white noise.  
  
“Hey!” Scott greeted, getting to his feet and looking at the clock in confusion. His blue eyes widened when he saw that what the time was. “Oh,” he said softly, turning to face Gareth, “guess we lost track of time.”  
  
“Not that I’m complaining,” John said, diverting the attention back to him once more, “but would one of you mind telling me what bizarre universe I’ve slipped into?”  
  
Gareth carefully shifted CJ, who was curled against his side, and got to his feet as well. Slowly he approached John, noting that Scott didn’t move away as he had expected; maybe this whole idea would work after all.  
  
When he was standing in front of John he smiled, running a hand over John’s cheek and down his neck. It always amused Gareth how the older actor hated it when people touched his neck: everyone except Gareth and Scott.  
  
“It’s not a parallel universe,” he whispered, leaning forward and gently pressing their lips together. He was conscious of the fact that Scott was watching them and he was surprised to find the idea incredibly arousing.  
  
John pulled away in shock; it wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy kissing Gareth – he did, a lot – but they had never crossed that line in front of Scott before.  
  
To John’s surprise, Scott was watching them eagerly, his blue eyes darkened in lust. “What’s going on?” he demanded.  
  
Scott smiled and approached John, not making any effort to move Gareth away. “We’re just giving you what you want, aren’t we, Gareth?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at the other man.  
  
Gareth nodded his head, running his hand through Scott’s hair and kissing him softly. John’s eyes darkened as he felt a swell of lust inside him and felt his jeans tighten considerably.  
  
“I think we should show him,” Gareth murmured against Scott’s lips.  
  
Scott smiled and nodded his head, flashing John a seductive smile before both men turned their attentions to the elder actor.  
  
~  
  
The sunlight was just beginning to filter through the partially drawn curtains. The thin beams of light roused John from a deep sleep almost a full hour before his alarm was due to sound.  
  
For a long moment he simply laid on the bed, his head resting on the pillow and listening to the sound his lovers breathing in synch with each other. It wasn’t too long before his need to use the bathroom grew more and more imminent and John had no choice but to try and untangle himself from between the other two men.  
  
When he returned to the bedroom, John paused and smiled as he watched Gareth and Scott sleep. In his absence, Scott had reached out in his sleep and pulled Gareth closer, cuddling the younger man against his chest.  
  
John carefully climbed back into bed, positioning himself on the other side of Gareth and wrapping himself around the other man.  
  
While Gareth merely snuggled closer to Scott, burying his face in the architect’s shoulder, Scott’s eyes flickered open, sleepily studying John.  
  
“Mornin’,” he greeted, his voice gruff with tiredness.  
  
John smiled and leant over Gareth, making sure not to disturb him, and kissed his partner lovingly. “Morning,” he greeted brightly, settling back down against the pillows.  
  
Scott followed John’s gaze and pressed his lips to Gareth’s temple. “He really is beautiful,” he whispered, agreeing with every statement about him John had made in the past.  
  
The previous night’s confusion came rushing back and John had to know. “Why, Scott? Why now? What changed?”  
  
Scott smiled at John’s expression and leant up, kissing John gently. “Nothing has changed, John,” he whispered. “I love you and want you to be happy.”  
  
“You didn’t have to do this,” he indicated to Gareth, “to make me happy! I’m happy whenever we’re together – you know that. Things could have stayed as they were between us.”  
  
“Are you saying you didn’t want this to happen?” Scott asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow and looking at John with a knowing smirk.  
  
“No!” John quickly disagreed with a shake of his head. “It’s not that. But if you didn’t want this…”  
  
Scott reached over and pressed a finger against John’s lips, momentarily silencing the younger man. “We – me and Gareth – spent all day talking about this; this isn’t something we’ve just decided on. We’ve both been wanting this – deep down – for a long time.”  
  
“Believe it or not, this isn’t just about you, Barrowman,” Gareth said, his voice muffled against Scott’s chest.  
  
John laughed and moved back a little, allowing Gareth to roll over onto his back, letting him look at both men. “Isn’t it?” he asked, his lips forming a pout before he greeted Gareth with a kiss.  
  
Gareth rolled his eyes and swatted John’s stomach. “You’re so full of yourself,” he scowled playfully.  
  
The other man grinned and leant down, nipping Gareth’s neck with his teeth. “You wouldn’t have me any other way,” he retorted, fluttering his eyelashes at the other two men.  
  
Gareth and Scott’s eyes met and they grinned. “Yeah, I suppose,” Scott relented with a grin, nuzzling Gareth’s cheek and kissing him softly.  
  
Gareth grinned and returned the kiss, instantly deepening it. They laughed when John’s alarm clock went off, making the other man whine in protest and hit the clock with his fist.  
  
“How is it fair that I have to work today and you two get to spend all day in bed?” he complained, burying his face in Gareth’s shoulder.  
  
The other two men laughed and Scott reached out and swatted John’s arse playfully. “Because we’re not stupid and have days off every once in a while.”  
  
John mock-glared at him, kissing them both roughly before climbing out of bed, resigning himself to a long day of work, while the two most important men in his life spent all day together – probably in bed.  
  
“It’s not fair,” he muttered to himself, not caring that he sounded like a petulant child, padding across the bedroom the en suite bathroom.  
  
“Just think about it this way,” Gareth commented, rolling onto his side and John parade around naked. “The sooner you get to work, the sooner you can come home and we can show you how much we missed you.”  
  
At his words, John practically dove into the bedroom, making Gareth and Scott laugh in amusement.   
  
Their eyes met and both men grinned. Oh yeah, Scott thought to himself, this could work.


End file.
